


Seven Days

by SolifiedJaporeanist21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolifiedJaporeanist21/pseuds/SolifiedJaporeanist21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To which 'you' are Park Chanyeol's lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day one: The reunion

Suddenly out of the blue Chanyeol had you pinned down by your wrists, not out of force or confusion or even hate but instead more so out of longing. He of course made sure to draw you in with his dark eyes, gazing into yours like there was no other beautiful entity to stare at other then them. And he's made sure to tell you that too, too many actually that you begin to grow annoyed sometimes. Naturally, the annoyance only lasts seconds before you're back to your normal bubbly self.

On the other hand your eyes were wide as they met his, whilst yet they showed more trust for his actions than resentment, you were merely shocked to says the least, other than that you knew Chanyeol wouldn't hurt you. He couldn't, he loved you too much to lay a hurtful hand on you, he cared for you with every ounce his heart could muster, if not more.

For what seemed like a eternity did Chanyeol look at you, but you didn't mind, you loved that he looked at you and no body else. It warms your heart alone that he would hold you close to his side when he takes you to see his friends. It was always because he was perturbed about Jongdae and Baekhyun since they could and _would_ woo you without you even knowing, or so he says but you sorta believe it and you sorta don't. You more so think he does it because he likes to show all that your _his_ property. And you know you secretly enjoy it, you love the thought that someone _owns_ you.

Your dark hair was beginning to fall down your face in this position now but you didn't try to fix it, you preferred to stay like this — still as a deer in headlights — not because you couldn't move or anything but because you liked this position. You _liked_ being underneath Chanyeol without any chance of escape, it made your blood boil with desire, the wetness between your legs moistening from the thoughts of what he'd do to you if you attempted to struggle. But he loved when you fought back, he considered it sexy?

Even now you don't understand that fetish.

Chanyeol sighed in relief at the calm look in your eyes, how trusting you were towards him, how straightforward you can be without even trying. That was a part he adored about you, cherished. He loved everything you had to give, whether it be big or small he accepted it without any reluctance.

Chanyeol smiled, slowly leaning down, head tilting to the side as he placed his lips on your own. You breathe into his kiss, lips parting wanton as he slides his callused hands from your wrist to your hands — the phone you once had there falling to the side forgotten — fingers interlocking with one another in a tight grip.

Your kisses were always sweet and tender with Chanyeol, he seemed to think he had to kiss you like you hadn't been kissed in years, like he had to be gentle in case he'd end up breaking you and as much as you enjoy it can't once agree that it's tiring. Chanyeol is a excellent kisser, sloppy at times yes, awkwardly angled others, but he knew out of all how you liked your mouth worked, he knew how to tease you with his tongue till you grew breathless. And no matter how hard you try to control the kiss, he always seems to take over moments later. By now you've just grown used to it.

Chanyeol's always been dominate so that might have something to do with it too.

Chanyeol minutes later separates from your lips slowly, eyes opening before he grins that beautiful teethy smile you fell in love with at you. "Miss me?" He asks confident, he tries to tone it teasingly to cover the true fact that he's actually worried you don't and at the realization you smile sweetly.

"Of course I did, Chanyeol, it's been months since I've last seen you, how could I not?" You try not to make your voice sound hurt that he'd think such thoughts, but with the look Chanyeol's eyes are giving you now tells that you failed that attempt. "If I didn't miss you then why am I still here?" You sigh softly, eyes looking away thoughtfully, "I love you Chanyeol, there'd be no way I _can't_ miss you. All I do while you're away doing your given activities is think of your wellbeing, whether or not if you're okay, if you're staying healthy, if you're having fun...if...if you think of _me?"_

He blinks bewildered. "Of course I think of you, you're on my mind non-stop, and if you don't believe me go ask Junmyeon he'll tell you straight up." He pauses for a moment before his eyes shine with excitement. "Actually that's not a bad idea, why don't we go and see them now, I'm absolutely positive they've been wishing to see you again. I know Kyungsoo has been meaning to chat with you about new recipes he's obtained when we were on tour. And I sure Minsoek would like you to try his new coffee blend. C'mon it'll be fun!" Chanyeol climbed off you once he finishes and helps you up, touch lingering. 

"Calm down baby, you just got here, and you're already anxious to go back? Gosh what am I going to do with you? You're like a big puppy getting excited for your walk." You chuckle, watching your boyfriend slip on his jacket hurriedly, arms missing at putting them through the holes twice. 

Chanyeol walks over towards you once he _finally_ got the clothing on and puts your own sweater around your lithe shoulders, giving your forehead a kiss. "Don't worry babe, I'll be in town for a good week before we head back out, so you'll have me for a whole seven days. So...can we go, can we, can we, can we, please?" He begs childishly.

You laugh heartily, arms coming up to circle around his neck before you kiss him. "Fine, we'll go but you owe me." You respond once you break the kiss, he let's out a deep laugh. It sends shivers down your spine.

It was when you walk away to put your shoes on that he answers back. "I already have plans for you tonight anyways." Chanyeol's voice lowers at these words and you blink, bending back up to send him a questioning look. The next thing you know there's a hand lightly pinching your butt and you squeak surprised. "I'm sure I'm not the only one who's needing some tension release." The words echo in your brain like a chant but a idea comes to mind, ceasing them.  
  
A sexy one too.

Turning around fully you press yourself up against Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol's breathing gets louder all of a sudden in this position and you rise on your tiptoes, lips on his ear, hand in his newly died black hair. "Oh no, I've done plenty of that this morning," you pause, mouth lightly nipping at his earlobe, " —do wanna know _where?"_ You ask seductively, the other hand slowly sliding down his chest before you palm his hardening cock through his jeans.

You tease him with your experienced fingers for a mere second before separating, going back to your normal self instantly. "Alright, all ready? Kay, let's go." You beam cheefully, as you begin to walk towards the front door to leave though a hand pulls you back and then you're up against the nearby wall, a very turned on Chanyeol pressed up against you. "You know what...they can wait, I found myself something more interesting to bring my attenion on." Chanyeol whispers huskily, before your smiling lips are on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short story I've had on my mind for sometime now. This is a first for me so do tell me what you think. Also I don't know exactly how many chapters this fic will have but I'm pretty sure more than seven.
> 
> In addition this will NOT be the only reader/EXO member fic I will write, I hope to write one for every member. (Chanyeol was just first because he's my UB). They also will not be in any specific order, it all comes from which story that comes to mind suits that member.
> 
> Lastly, I do apologize for the shortness, I promise I'll make them longer as I update. Comments are welcomed and cherished.


	2. Too much Baekhyun in one day!

By the time you enter the café you're already being crushed by massive hugs. You even had to warn Minseok beforehand just in case to be gentle because you've _seen_ those arms in action and you definitely don't want any broken bones any time soon. Of course not that he'd hurt you otherwise with his gentle nature and all but it's best to be cautious. All men _do_ have that tendency _not_ to control their strength when their excited.

"Hey girl, how you been?" Baekhyun immediately asks casually, throwing a arm around your small shoulders like he's known you since you could walk (which clearly wasn't true since you've only known the man for two years. Well in person at least.) You smile in gratitude, looking up to see Chanyeol's ears reddening in jealousy and your smile only widens, heart swelling.

"Fine, I suppose, heard you've just won yet another award for your new album, bet you guys are super excited about that one huh? Even my baby here cried." You beam at the reminder and Baekhyun laughs beautifully in return.

"Yeah, Chanyeol's always been a crybaby when it came to stuff like that. How someone who looks all hot shit be a softy on the inside I'll never know." He tsks.

"Hey, you're no better yourself Baek you cried too, remember that time when we were—" "Ahh," his eyes widened all of a sudden and he hurriedly stops your words, laughing nervously. "—t-that was one time, and we swore never to talk about it again." He shushes.

A light laughter fills the café at the escape he attempts and once everybody was seated with some sort of beverage in front of them the chatter begins. "So Chanyeol" Baekhyun starts, (of course) voice low, "—we've been in town for, I don't know a couple hours now, have you...you know tapped her yet."

You easily overhear what the older boy is saying to your boyfriend and you roll your eyes immediately suggesting. "You know I'm like _right_ here? If you're going to talk about our affairs you might as well just let everyone in." You weren't even mad as you say this and that surprises you as much as it did Chanyeol.

"Alright then... So have you guys had sex yet." Baekhyun questions bluntly and somewhere across the table you hear Kyungsoo choke on his coffee. You look over to make sure he's okay to see his wide brown eyes meeting yours in hesitant curiosity. "I mean me and Taeyeon had done it when we were in the same place, twice if I remember correctly. So I'm just curious." He pauses before pointing his thumb across the table. "Trust me not everyone can be a complete virgin like Soo over there, people have _needs_ you know, and I seriously doubt Chanyeol's any exception. Baby face he may have yes, but he too gets just as horny as any guy, believe me I share a room with that monster."

There was a 'hey' across the table from Kyungsoo and a growl of displease from Chanyeol at the insult.

You raise a brow. "I can't tell if he's being a pervert or just worried for your sex life?" You say to Chanyeol and he scoffs, arms crossing.

"With Baekhyun its both. Or all of the above."

There was a silence that filled the room again, well aside from the sipping of each other's drinks before Jongdae cleared his throat. _"So...have_ you?" He urges, a grin rising onto his cat-like features and you knew from time it was anything but genuine. Especially when if revolves around sex.

When neither you or Chanyeol said anything to confirm it the group gasps loudly, even sleepy Jongin had a reaction and that's rare. _"Really!?_  No. _Chanyeol!_ Our Chanyeol seriously seduced _you_ right off the bat! No hesitant touches? No waiting it out because he was unsure. That _Chanyeol?"_ Baekhyun wondered loudly immediately standing up, hands on the table.

 _"Baek!"_ You screech, "Come on, not so loud! We're in public! What if some of your adoring fans overhear you?" You hide behind your mug, cheeks warm and you knew it wasn't all just from the steam of your drink. "And why is it a big deal whether or not we did the deed? Its natural. Baekhyun come on, you even said so yourself that you've done it with your girlfriend so why doesn't everyone bug _you_ about it." You were clearly embarrassed and Yixing patted your back seconds later.

"Their idiots especially when it comes to Baekhyun and sex so don't let their idiocies get to you sweetie." He says to you with his given kindness, dimples present in his cheeks and you smile.

"You treat me too good Yixing." You praise.

"Okay, okay enough about us what about you Junmyeon, you still in touch with Yifan? I heard he's been moving all over the place, anything new?" Chanyeol changes the subject, a arm sneakily circling your waist as Baekhyun playfully gives you googly-eyes.

Junmyeon immediately looks up confused, "Huh, what?" He asked spaced and you can't help but giggle at the leader. "Lost in space again I see, at least that hasn't changed." You remark teasingly. He nervously smiles, "I'm teasing, don't look so scared. I understand how having to watch these children must tire you out so if they get too bothersome just drop them on the curb, if their good-looking enough someone _might_ just pick them up." This brings a laugh out of the man as he adds.

"Trust me I've already tried, they keep coming back." He says horrified. "I'm stuck with them." There's a couple scoffs and chuckles before Baekhyun speaks. (Can't go a conversation without a comeback-Baek.)

"Hey, you can't rid of us that easily, next time resort in using duck tape." He suggests.

"Oh, please," you step in "—like that'll work, I _tried_ that on your mouth once, you know how that came out? A _disaster._ If that doesn't work then nothing will."

The room fills with nods of agreement and Baekhyun huffs, "Ugh, you guys are so cruel. I bet you all wouldn't know what to do if I wasn't in your lives."

"I do, I might actually get some decent sleep. Trust me if I want a dog you'll be the first person I come to." Chanyeol answers jokingly.

Crossing his arms Baekhyun purses his lips, "Fine be that way, I disown you all from being my friends." He pouts and Jongdae scoots over, throwing a arm over his shoulders.

"Hey, don't be so glum we already disowned you as our friend long ago so you don't have to got through all the trouble. See things _do_ happen for a reason." He exclams cheerfully.

"Asshole." Baekhyun barks.

"Wouldn't have us any other way." Chanyeol joins in, arm coming around his other side, squishing him between the two men.

...

Later that day.

"Today was pretty fun, I'm glad you got me to see them again." You begin over the chopping of vegetables. Chanyeol hums in answer, his arms circling your waist from behind as he watches you cook. Eyes shining in awe.

You smile allowing him but when you feel those hands wander where their not _supposed_ to is when you take action. "Hey down boy, I have a knife you better be careful where you put them hands."

He chuckles sliding said hands to your hips instead but when you wince upon the pressure he immediately backs up, asking worriedly. "I'm sorry are you okay?"

You turn around, nodding, hands coming up to rub your sides tenderly. "Yeah, just a little sore and bruised from this morning. I'll be fine." You answer assuringly, looking up at him with gentle eyes.

"Really, I didn't know I was so rough," he begins to freak out, kneeling down and lifting your shirt he checks the damage. He hisses, "—it looks like it hurts. I'm so sorry babe, you have to warn me when I'm being too rough."

You giggle, causing him to look up at you confused. "Chanyeol honey calm down its okay, it doesn't hurt—I mean it does when applied pressure but other than that I don't even notice." He opens his mouth to say something discouraging about his actions but you beat him to it. _"Don't._ I-I love it when you're rough with me, the marks are my reminder. My reminder that I'm with you."

A smile forms onto his lips as leans up to hold you in a warm embrace, hand in your hair. "Oh baby, don't be silly, you don't need to go through all the pain just for something such as that. I—"

"—But I want to, Chanyeol, I love it, I love looking in the mirror to see bite marks on my neck, bruises on my hips, hickeys on my shoulders. I cherish it all. I more so love knowing someone loves me and would go through the trouble of introducing me to your bandmates even though I relate to them in no way possible. I'm not a idol, nor a actor I'm just me. A plain nobody." You pause, "Sometimes I think I don't even deserve you." Your voice is muffed as your face remains buried in his shirt.

Chanyeol sighs heavily, arms circling your back tighter as he inhales your fruity scent. "You're not a nobody, you're my girlfriend, you're the person I fell in love with through music remember? I humiliated myself at first and not once did you feel embarrassed of the people who were giving us judging look. You fell in love with my clumsiness as a boyfriend. Trust me not everyone would."

There was a silence of understanding that filled the room before you dropped the big bomb. "Chanyeol, can I ask you something, and please be honest." You say quietly.

He nods, "Of course babe, anything."

For a while you've mentally fought a war within yourself, its been eating at you for as long as you could remember and mean to ask but you just haven't had the guts. You're not even sure if you have the guts _now._ So gathering up what courage you had left you bite the bullet. "Was...w-was there ever a _thing_ between you and Baekhyun before you met me? Between you and Kyungsoo?" You grit your teeth, hoping that perhaps all the fan fiction you've seen on sites was a over-hormoned fans imagination rather then a secret truth. You've seen how he acted with the two men on stage and off stage and it wouldn't surprise you if he had. Chanyeol was a very attractive man and you wouldn't blame them one bit.

You feel Chanyeol's Adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallows before the words emerge. "No, not really, we hung out a lot and did pranks on everyone in the dorm so I guess that gives people the ideas that we liked one another. We got one another off sometimes but by then Baekhyun was already with Taeyeon. There was no feelings attached. And with Kyungsoo..." Chanyeol pauses for a second. _Oh no he's hesitating that can't be good!_ "—well, how do I say this without sounding like a pervert. Okay I see him as a little brother, his innocence makes me want to protect him but...there was this _one_ time we all got drunk and one thing led to another and then we were kissing. It wasn't the simple kiss to the lips either it was the heavy hardcore shit. The one that turns one on. We were so shit-faced though that Kyungsoo didn't remember any of what happened the night before and I choose it best not to remind him, other than that nothing happened."

"D-Did you _like_ it?" You were clearly pushing it but hearing Chanyeol kiss another man was just so hot, and it turns you on just a little bit. _Just_   _a_   _little._  
  
"A little...okay maybe a lot, is that bad? God I'm sick." He mumbles pulling away from you. "I'm sorry I'm sure this wasn't what you were expecting me to say but you did say be honest."

"No, no if anything its kinda hot, I mean I myself had the assumption but actually _hearing_ there was a little bit is all the more exciting." You smile shyly, looking away almost ashamed and when you hear Chanyeol chuckle you meet his eyes hesitantly again.  
  
"You little devil, getting turned on by this. Shame on you." He jokes leading down to kiss you. When he pulls away having to catch each others breath he smirks, "There is no need to worry about me and them, I have you and that is who I'll be staying with."

"You better, I hate cheating men." You murmur, and he pushes you against the counter, your hands sliding the cutting board full of vegetables over in the process. "We're _supposed_ to be cooking dinner Chanyeol? That _is_ the main reason for a kitchen you know?"   
  
He leans down, lips on your ear and you shiver. "You don't  _have_ to use it for cooking, we can always make a recipe just for us if you'd like?" He purrs.   
  
You moan, "This morning wasn't enough for you?"   
  
He opens his mouth to answer but the doorbell rings and he groans disappointed. "Coming!" You say, sliding away from your boyfriend to open the door.

You almost cry at the sight that welcomes you.   
  
"We brought food!" Baekhyun exclaims.


End file.
